My Code
by dardarbinx101
Summary: *sequel to My Cell* Eric is under Tris' skin and she doesn't know what to do. Everything she's ever known about romance feels different-to what she understands. Is it love? He's a monster, how can she love him? Tris doesn't have long to dwell on that when enemies barge on their doorstep-forcing her to make a difficult decision; maybe the biggest mistake of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I see our favorite Troll is back; I left the comment up on My Cell because I found it funny. Slick Tris is pretty good. Though smut and porn are not the same thing. So I'm not the Porn Princess(look at that, a name bestowed upon me; I might keep it), though that is slightly clever. And this? This isn't even detailed, it's a situation; M-rated.**

 **Difference between porn and smut/erotica: it's the story. I can take the erotica away from my stories and it'll still stand; there's a story behind it. Even ADWAD; I could change the dreams to someting more prophetic or romantic and take out the kink and it's still about Tris dreaming of Eric (without the sex) and fighting off Jeanine and her bag of crap. Whereas porn drives the story. That make sense? In erotica, it enhances the story while it's the opposite in porn. I'm not the best explainer, I think people are mind-readers sometimes and can understand what I'm trying to say without me explaining very well. Yeah, it burns down to morals but honestly: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Why is that hard?**

 **Still, I will add this: I respect your opinion. (That's what it is) Just like any person should respect other viewers/readers rights to enjoy their stories and authors to write in peace. There are ways to comment things without being mean. Like: personally, I think you need to clarify your warnings because I think she's way out of character because of such and such.**

 **Or make it fun #slicktris #ericeverhard (that one makes me think of Katniss...) Seriously, I love jokes. I don't think people should be able to have a sense of humor until they make fun of themselves. Just don't be rude/mean**

 **I've come to two conclusions; either this person won't/can't** **to understand what warnings are and what fanfiction is all about...or they're a troll.**

 **Fanfiction is NOT about reading the same exact stories with the same exact characters; that would be stealing. You want to read about Veronica Roth's Tris? Read the actual series. Fanfiction is about the author's spin and plot. Tris in the novels did have sex, yeah? With Four? In the movie it was in Insurgent but it happened in the last book, right? I'm gonna assume if the war didn't happen, they would have gotten it on sooner and more often since, well, she wouldn't have died. (sorry)**

 **To say Tris (in my story/stories) is obsessed with sex is a tad much. People act differently when they have sex, especially with different people/in different situations. Again, this is for the plot of the stories I am trying to tell; she's not a sex-crazed monster. Depending on the situation, I add in how confused she is on specific things because it makes sense. Does it mean she's a prude? No, see above paragraph.**

 ****Don't like it? Don't read it. It's simple; not rocket-science.****

 **I just wanted to thank you all for your support, it means the world! Some of the comments on here have been deleted? Idk if they're just not showing up because sometimes my browser doesn't update but I've noticed a few comments have been in my email but won't show up on here (for a few different stories) and I've moderated the guest ones...soo...idk. Sorry if it's one of your reviews that has vanished. Also, I'm sticking by my post that porn and erotica are different. Sex with a story=porn. Story with sex=erotica. The main thing is the story that is enhanced by sex, that's erotica. It's not that complicated here. Also, wanna check out something funny? Gronk (from the Patriots?) had an erotica published. The Gronking or a Good Gronking or something like that. Look up the Amazon reviews, you won't regret it.**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual situations**

 **Characters may be ooc (not slightly or a little, just plain ooc)**

 **Slightly AU**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Anyway, here's the sequel to My Cell; enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris wasn't sure when it happened—but he was under her skin. He was in her lungs, his scent filling her veins each time she breathed. He was in her head, memories of his touch igniting her skin swimming in her mind.

Tris wasn't entirely sure what those feelings were—it seemed different than what little she knew of romance—love. _Is it love?_ Tris sighed as her fingers skimmed her swollen lips—his bite-marks trailing down her body.

Whatever it was—it wasn't like drifting to sleep or waking up. It was like the sensation of falling—body flailing in the wind, out of your control.

Tris pressed her nails into her palms, the sharp pain distracting her mind for a moment. _This is too much,_ she thought with a sigh.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly—determined to call it off—whatever it was. He was a killer—a sociopath. He may not have killed that child but he would have if Tris hadn't knocked him down. She glanced at the clock. 6 _:43 A.M._

Her feet carried her down the hallway—the door closing with a thud. She balled up her fists and set her jaw—eyes as cold as she could manage. She inhaled sharply, trying to maintain this rigid look as he came into view—serene face sideways on the pillow and his arms draped across his chest.

 _Maybe I should just come back._ She stood there a moment longer, chewing on her still-sore lips when a soft groan came from his cell.

She watched him stir on his cot—limbs stretching with loud pops and cracks. He yawned softly as he arched his back—eyes blinking his sleep away.

He looked at Tris—a soft smile on his lips. "Back for more?" he purred—voice still laced with sleep.

Tris felt her body pull towards him—her core tightening as he spoke. _This was a bad idea._ She shook her head slightly. "I'm just here to talk."

Eric stiffened slightly before he stretched his shoulders—another yawn on his lips. "It's hard to hear you, come inside and we can talk." Tris glared as he leaned back on his cot—his hand patting the thin mattress. She sighed before her fingers punched in the code—the gate sealing her in. She walked in slowly, his eyebrows raised as a smirk slithered across his face. "I'm not going to bite, Tris." He grinned wider, winking smugly.

She snorted as she sat on the very edge of the cot—his peirced eyebrow quirked. They sat in silence as she chewed her lower lip—fingers twitching on her lap. _This has to stop,_ her mind prompted her as a shiver overcame her.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the bed shift—his form behind her. He slid his hands over her arms—fingers just above hers. He peppered kisses on her shoulder—going from one to the other. Tris sighed softly as she leaned into him, turning her hands so the palms were facing the ceiling.

His teeth nipped her neck and she parted her lips. "We can't do this," she moaned—eyebrows knitting together.

She felt him smirk on her skin as he trailed his tongue up her neck—teeth latching onto her earlobe. She shuddered as his hot breath pelted her skin—goosebumps flaring up. "Uh-huh," he murmured into her ear—soft lips kissing her skin.

She swallowed hard as wetness pooled between her ligs—simple touches igniting a huge spark in her belly. "This—whatever it is—has to stop," she whispered as his mouth worked on her pulse point. "I'm serious."

She tried to pull away but his hands held her down—fingers interlocking with hers. He pulled her back into him—his scent swarming her. She leaned into him easily—his lips dragging down her shoulder. "I'm sure you are," he said as he turned her over, trying to lay her down on the bed.

She shook her head before flipping them over—her legs straddling him. "I am. This needs to stop."

He nodded as his hands snaked up her body, lifting her shirt over her head. He grasped her breasts and began to massage them—fingers pinching her nipples. "This definitely needs to stop."

Tris mummbled an agreement as she took off his shirt—raking her nails over his chest. He growled low—his muscles rippling under her touch. "This is too much," she said softly—gasping when she realized she said it out loud.

Eric either misinterpreted her meaning or ignored it—taking her words to mean they were wearing too much clothing. He ripped off her shorts and underwear, kicking free his last remaining articles of clothing. She shook her head slightly as his hands gripped her waist—pulling her to him.

"I think I lo—" she didn't have time to finish her statement as Eric lowered her down on him—a soft moan escaping her lips.

* * *

Tris' face held a soft smile—her fingers skimmed her lips, tingles from his kisses still lingering. She was walking aimlessly when rough hands spun her around.

She blinked rapidly—her vision settling on Four. His jaw was rigid and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"What?" Tris asked, eyes narrowed.

He rolled his eyes, shoulders slouching. "You were with him again."

Tris chewed on her lower lip. "I didn't—"

"Think? Is that what you were going to say?" She sighed through her nose, heat flushing up her neck. "He's dangerous, Tris."

She narrowed her eyes—fists clenched at her sides. "You think I don't know that? He's killed so many people—innocent lives. Does he care? I can't answer that but he can't change what he did." She inhaled sharply—anger boiling beneath her skin. "I went in there to call it off—whatever it is."

She watched Four twitch uncomfortably, a small blush on his cheeks. His fingers gripped her chin—index finger swiping over her lips quickly. Tris shook her face from his grasp and huffed. "I'm guessing it didn't go well? Or maybe it did?"

Tris scrunched her nose up. _I don't want to discuss that with you._ "I can't stop thinking about him. I think about the horrible things he's done—and it's not that I don't care, I do—I just—there's something that keeps pulling me back—I don't know."

Four's jaw clenched and unclenched before he sighed loudly. "You love him."

He didn't pose it as a question but Tris answered anyway. "I'm not sure—it doesn't feel like anything I thought love would feel like." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Isn't it too soon to be in love?"

He quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips. "Love isn't something that happens when you want it to—it's not on a written schedule. Sometimes we can't help when it happens or who it happens with." Tris nodded—her lower lip between her teeth. "They reached a decision."

Tris' eyes snapped to Four's—wide. "What did they decide?" She felt her body trembling before the words tumbled from his mouth.

"Execution."

 _No._ She shook her head—fingers flexing. "No. I won't let them." Four grasped her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She shook him off—eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you try to change their minds?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I did. For the record, I hate the guy. I think he should pay for his crimes—but death is too easy. That's not a punishment—it's a cop-out." He sighed softly. "I also knew about you two."

Tris flushed slightly while Four itched the back of his neck. "Who and when?"

"Tomorrow morning. It's a Dauntless execution—three people with three guns and one bullet. No one will know which one took the shot."

Tris shook her head. "I meant: who wants him dead?"

"It was a unanimous vote, Tris." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tori was the one who brought it up—she wants revenge."

Tris nodded her head—some of her anger ebbing away. "You said tomorrow, right?"

Four nodded. "Tomorrow morning."

"We still have time, then."

"Time for what?" He tilted his head to the side. "Tris—what are you—"

"I need you, Tobias," she pleaded—cutting him off. His body slacked at the mention of his real name—a soft sigh on his tongue. "Please?"

He nodded sharply. "What did you heave in mind?"

* * *

Four paced in her room for hours—arms crossed. "I don't like this."

Tris inhaled sharply, eyes looking to the clock. _It's 8:03P.M. already._ "Do you have any bright ideas?"

He glared at her. "I don't want you alone with him."

"I've been alone with him and he hasn't—"

"If you say that he hasn't hurt you I'm going to break something. Tris, he's in a fucking cell. He's stuck. He hurts or kills you while in there—he's dead. If you break him out—there's nothing stopping him from killing you. We locked him up—he's on their side."

Tris ran her fingers through her hair—sighing softly. She skimmed her fingertips over her lips—the ends tugging up. "I'm doing this—with or without you." She brushed past him, shoulders bumping. She looked back to him, mouth opened to speak when chaos erupted.

Tris and Four locked eyes as the sounds of shattering glass and footsteps echoed around them. "Dauntless traitors!" someone shouted before the sounds of slumping bodies echoed through the halls.

"You still doing this?" Four asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"With or without me?"

She nodded softly. "I'd really rather you help."

Four sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Let's get a move on, then."

They meandered through the massive halls—a few bodies here and there. Tris narrowed her eyes—silver, round objects glistening on their skin. "It's the same darts as before."

Four nodded, pulling Tris along. "Let's move it."

"I don't hear any screams."

"That's what worries me. I don't think they're after us."

They rushed down the hallway—the door just ahead of them when a voice called out.

"They're here—Dauntless Traitors." Tori stalked ahead of them—long hair flowing down her back. "I'm going to kill him now."

Tori grabbed the handle when Four pulled her arm back—her eyes snapping to his. "I can't let you do that."

Tris watched as Four and Tori fought—limbs punching and kicking. Tori threw a cracking punch to his jaw just as he sent two jabs to her rubs. "He murdered so many of us!" she cried as she slumped forward. Before she could recover, Four wrapped his arms around her neck.

Her hands slapped him as her cheeks colored red—mouth gasping for air. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Four placed her on the ground gently. He looked up to Tris. "Time to make a huge mistake."

She narrowed her eyes before brushing past him—hands twisting the handle. They stalked in, the door shutting behind them. Eric was already pressed against the bars of his cell—eyes narrowing when Four came into view. He snorted before looking back to Tris. "What's going on?"

"Dauntless Traitors are here," Tris said—eyes searching his face. He stiffened slightly before glancing back to Four.

He nodded softly. "Get it over with then."

Tris opened her mouth to speak but Four stepped forward. "You're not going to beg?"

Eric stood tall, chin raised. "Never," he spat.

Four smirked as he leaned on the code-box—his left hand running over his gun. He lifted it and aimed it at Eric. Eric didn't move or flinch—eyes staring straight ahead. Tris glared daggers at Four. "Four," she warned but he looked back to her, a smile on his face—fingers pressing the code.

The gate popped open and Four slid it over—Tris walking into the cell.

Eric glanced between the two—confusion masking his features. "What's going on?" He narrowed his gaze at Four's gun. "Can't shoot me through the gate?"

Four smirked before leaving the cell. "I'm not here to kill you, asshole," he called over his shoulder.

Eric looked back to Tris, eyebrows raised. Tris shook her head. "Are you going to stand here and question it or can we get moving?"

* * *

Tris and Eric were running through the halls—Four just behind them. "I don't see any of them, yet," Four whispered—eyes scanning their surroundings.

Eric said nothing as they ran—jaw rigid and face neutral. Tris tired not to glance at him but she found her eyes kept roaming to his form.

She sighed as they turned the corner—freezing as her eyes locked with Max's.

"Tris and Four. I see you already did the hard part and freed Eric for me."

Tris backed up a little as Four stepped forward—gun trained on Max. "We didn't free him so he could become your attack-dog," Tris spat. She saw Eric flinch out of the corner of her eye.

Max laughed—his smile wide. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun. "Here," he said as he slid the gun to Eric. "Remember where your loyalties lie."

Eric snorted as he gripped the gun in his hands—a smirk playing at his lips. He glanced up to Tris—her wide eyes on him. He swallowed hard before averting his gaze—Four's narrowed eyes switching between him and Max.

He stepped back to Max—gun trained on Tris as Max pointed his to Four. Four muttered under his breath as he stepped in front of Tris—switching his gun between the two men.

"Either way, Four, you're going down," Eric cooed—a broad smile on his face.

Tris stiffened behind Four—eyes never leaving Eric. She stepped around Four a little—watching Eric's eyes flash to her. She nodded softly—tears burning behind her eyes. "I knew I'd regret you," she whispered—loud enough for Eric to hear.

She watched him bristle before a smirk slithered across his face. "I'll admit that you were fun, babe. Pretty kinky for a Stiff."

Tris clenched her fists and lunged, Four holding her back with his other hand. Max howled at that—shaking his gun around in laughter. "Tris, I thought you were smarter than that." He patted Eric on the back. "Eric is loyal—an amazing killer. Did you honestly think he'd want something more? And with you?"

Tris felt her cheeks heat up as Four stepped forward. "You talk to much," Four spat as he shoved his gun in Max's face—Max having done the same to Four.

"Yeah, he does," Eric mumbled before he swung his gun out—a deafening boom echoing in the room.

Tris held her hands over her ears—eyes closed as the ringing sound slowly faded away. Blinking rapidly, she glanced around the room.

Eric and Four were locked in a steely-gazed battle—Max's body slumped to the floor—red pooling around his head.

"You shot him," Tris said as she approached them—Four's arm wrapping around Tris.

Eric shrugged his shoulders before smirking. "Are you going to stand here and question it or can we get moving?"

* * *

They hopped in a truck after breaching Amity—the soft breeze curling through the windows. They drove to the fence—Eric getting out to press the code.

He hopped back into the driver's seat as the gate opened. "What do you think is out there?" Tris asked as they drove outside of the fence.

Four shrugged his shoulders from his place in the backseat. "I don't know," he whispered as Amity grew smaller behind them.

Silence stretched on around them when Tris felt a warm sensation spreading through her hands. She glanced down and watched as Eric laced his fingers with hers—squeezing tightly. She smiled softly before looking back out the window—desolate ruins coming into view.

* * *

 **There ya have it. I'm leaving it there lol. There's no bureau or David or experiment. I never liked that idea-it was too much.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and I apologize about that rant-thing in the beginning. I hate to get mean or sound mean-it's a gross feeling for me. That'll so be the last one-hopefully I don't get anymore trolls; but I just wanted to reiterate how the warnings work and give this person the benefit of the doubt.**

 **I'm going to be working on ADWAD, Lean on Me, and TLAMLY (there's a smut free fic for you, it has like one make-out scene thus far) Work has been crazy with giving me max hours so I'll update when I can. :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
